wardens_of_amaranthfandomcom-20200214-history
Alera
Alera loves her demons. Minions Dagfip is her Imp. Jhazvhug is her Voidwalker. Eleraith is her Succubus. Rhuumon is her Felhound. Crackling is her small Core Imp. Section heading Alera cannot remember a time before she was surrounded by demons. They influence her completely and have done for many years. She is in a relationship with her Succubus, Eleraith, which is exclusive except for: when they are seeking to obtain something and the most effective way is through sex; and when Eleraith needs to devour someone through such activities for sustenence. Alera's eyes glow an intense green, which is markedly more noticeable than those of her kin. She emanates an aura of chaotic and fel energy that is easily noticable to those sensitive to such magics. (soon her horns with manifest as permanent protrusions from her skull, which will make visiting cities and large towns much harder than it is already. In conjunction with this, tendrils of deep purple chaotic energy will become evident on her skin, wrapping around her wrists from an explosion in her palm and climbing up her forearms). This is due to her constant exposure to demons, both through their continued presence and her practicing demonology. She also recieves these energies through her relationship with Eleraith, absorbing it from her succubus through her skin and from their proximity. Unusually for a warlock, Alera does not seek power - instead, she seeks knowledge. She is, however, perfectly content when in the company of her minions. Although it appears that Alera is the master of her demons, in truth she is controlled by Eleraith. It is the succubus' obsession with her that keeps Alera balanced in such a precarious position, as she carefully monitors the amount of fel and chaotic energies Alera is exposed to to ensure she does not tip over the edge and transform into a Felblood Elf, but also that there is enough in her so that she remains under her control. Alera is usually sensible, and of a sound mind, however when Eleraith is threatened she can become reckless in her attempts to protect and save her. In this, they are similar; both master and minion are extremely protective of one another, and devoted to the point of being willing to sacrifice themselves to keep the other alive. It is unknown what her stance is on the Burning Legion, however it is most likely apathetic. Alera fights only when threatened, so it is logical to assume that should the Burning Legion approach her peacefully she would react favourably. It is also safe to assume that she speaks Eredun/Demonic due to having both a demonic form that she can metamorphose into, and due to her close relationship with Eleraith. However, no-one has observed her speak it, and she is aware of the issues it could create if anyone did. She is, however, vocal and unashamed of her love and relationship with demons, and is often confused when other warlocks do not share her opinion.